It is known to provide seats or chairs arranged in auditoriums or theaters or the like, with the seats having a table portion or tablet that is hingedly mounted to the seats and movable between a lowered or stored or non-use position and a raised or use position. Typically, the tablets are disposed at an outer side of a leg or support of the seat when in their lowered position. Typically, when the tablets are raised to their use position, the tablets are not adjustable when in the generally horizontal use position.